Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is set to appear in the fifth episode of Total Warfare, fighting against Wario from the Super Mario franchise. History About four millenia ago the Knuckles Clan was a peaceful, but powerful clan lead by Tikal's grandmother. The clan was peaceful until she had died and Pachacamac became the leader: yearning for power and land. Each day that Pachacamac ruled the clan became greedier and more arrogant, this boost gave them the idea of world domination using the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. When they reached the Altar of the fabled jewels; Tikal wanted to stop them since the chao and the most powerful chao: Chaos were living there and did not want to be disturbed, however her pleas fell on deaf ears as the men charged for the emeralds. They would've gotten their way had it not been for Chaos absorbing the Chaos Emeralds and wreaking havoc over the land. Tikal responded by sealing herself and Chaos within the Master Emerald. The massive jolt of energy pulled a piece of the land off the ground into the air to float for eternity. Or at least until Dr. Robotnick tricked Knuckles, the Master Emerald's guardian, after crash landing on the island that a blue hedgehog and an orange fox would come to steal the Master Emerald. Once Sonic & Tails reached the fallen Island, they butted heads with Knuckles on multiple occasions until he learned that Robotnik was planning to steal the Master Emerald from the start. After he helped Sonic & Tails defeat Robotnick. Knuckles would butt heads with all three on multiple occasions because of his naiveté at the time. However At the moment he is likely guarding the Master Emerald until it breaks again. Total Warfare Info. *Knuckles the Echidna *Age: 16-18 *Height: 3'07 (110 cm) *Weight: 88 lbs. (40 kg) *Doesn't Chuckle *Last of the Knuckles Clan Natural Abilities *Spin Attack - Knuckles rolls into a ball shape, ramming anyone in his way. *Spin Dash - Knuckles revvs up in a ball form and then releases to perform the Spin Attack at an even higher speed. *Homing Attack - Knuckles curls into a ball and homes into a nearby enemy, he can also chain this attack to hit multiple times at once. *Gliding - By trapping air in his dreadlocks(?) Knuckles can glide across long distances. *Boost Mode - When at his maximum speed for a few seconds, Knuckles becomes able to run at extremely fast speeds, usually leaving afterimages in their wake. *Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack *Deep Impact - Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. *Ground Shaker *Knuckles Slam - Knuckles punches the ground and creates a red column of energy and then bursts of fire and minor exploding shockwaves surround Knuckles, though the echidna can still move around. *Knuckles Heal - Knuckles uses the element of earth in order to heal his wounds. *Meteor Crush - Knuckles uses the Chaos Force of the earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack opponents. *Quake Punch - Knuckles punches the ground, unleashing tremors on the opponents. This attack is unavoidable and may leave the foes stunned. *Spiral Upper - Knuckles shoots himself directly high into the air while spinning around, directly delivering a flaming uppercut to whatever enemy that might be above him. *Thunder Arrow - Knuckles forms several thin, but straight lighting bolts above his opponents to attack them with, targeting the opponent wherever they might be and causes damage when it hits. Weapons *Mole Bomb - A bomb designed with a screw. When Knuckles plants the bomb onto the ground, it burrows itself in the ground, becoming undetectable. The bomb detonates upon contact with an opponent or if another bomb is planted. *Piko Piko Hammer - An innocent looking hammer slightly smaller than Knuckles. *Air Necklace - Lets Knuckles breathe underwater. *Shovel Claws - A pair of hooked metal plates with spiked claws attached over the tops of Knuckles' gloves. They are specifically made to enhance Knuckles' striking strength. *Sunglasses - Allows Knuckles to see invisible objects. *Gravity Band - The Gravity Band possesses a magnetic field that allows Knuckles to take a mass' energy, or gravity, and convert it into other forms of energy, making them a powerful energy source. This also allows him to manipulate gravity, making it possible for Knuckles to either negate gravity or create bursts of gravity that can repel obstacles at will. Chaos Abilities and Transformations *Knuckles has one of the strongest connections to the Chaos Force allowing him to use large amounts of Chaos energy without worry. *Each Chaos Emerald he obtains enhances the power of his healing. *The Hyper Mode creates several sparkling stars around Knuckles, making him far faster and stronger, but doesn't add any durability. *Hyper Knuckles changes Knuckles' fur to a lighter hue of red, this form multiplies all of his stats by 1000, lasts anywheere between 50 seconds and 10 minutes, and once he is reverted out of the form, he returns to peak physical health, regardless of his previous condition. Feats *Cunning enough to outsmart Sonic & Tails in their early encounters *Capable of driving some of Robotnick's large devices *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic *Has matched Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat in combat Weaknesses *Extremely guilible, to the point where he could be considered stupid *Illiterate *Attacks can be easily read *Tricked by Robotnik five times *Hyper Knuckles is technically Non-Canon Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants